Les Feux de l'Amour, made in Poudlard
by Abyssanne
Summary: Un Rogue charmeur, un Harry amoureux, une Hermione qui en voit de toute les couleurs, un Drago languissant et un Ron qui, décidément, ni comprend vraiment rien...
1. Harry le survivant, mal aimé,bienaimé

Lectrices et lecteurs (si il y en a) Bonjour !!

Alors, tout d'abord, cette fanfic est un Slash donc les homophobes, vous connaissez le chemin de sorti. Pour tout les autres, je vous informe que je suis...parfaitement inutile !! Non seulement les perso ne sont pas à moi (mais à cette chèèèère JK Rowling) et par dessus le marché l'histoire n'est pas à moi non plus. En faite, je ne suis que l'humble éditrice qui publie la fic de sa darling (qui est consentante of course !!)

Bon, je peu tout de même prendre la responsabilité d'avoir contaminé la-dite darling, mais c'est tout !!

Voilà !! amusez vous bien !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

-Harry ! Attention !

Son chaudron débordait d'une écume verdâtre inquiétante, il avait toujours du mal à se concentrer quand il se trouvait en sa présence. Sa chevelure sombre et lustrée, son nez plein d'arrogance et de caractère, ses yeux, si profonds … Rogue fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué son énième maladresse. Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Il se tourna vers Hermione.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas concentré, fais un peu attention ! C'est la troisième fois que ta potion se met à mousser ce cours-ci !

-Désolé, fit-il distraitement en dévorant Rogue des yeux, je n'ai pas la tête à ça, je…

Rogue venait de regarder dans sa direction, il détourna les yeux.

-Arrête de t'imaginer des choses ! Rogue n'est pas du genre romantique, et tu es tout rouge !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais s'il est romantique ou non ? Et toi aussi tu es rouge !

-C'est parce qu'il fait trop chaud ! Ton chaudron déborde encore !

-Merde !

Il jeta une poignée d'herbe dedans, sans savoir de quelles herbes il s'agissait. Ca ne peut pas faire de mal ! Et qui sait, ça pourrait arrêter de faire mousser sa potion ?

**BA****OO****O****OO****M !!**

Le contenu de son chaudron venait d'exploser, le recouvrant d'une substance pestilentielle, lui ainsi que les plus proches spectateurs. Drago pouffait de rire en le dévisageant. Hermione fulminait, méconnaissable sous cette couche de liquide puant.

-Oh Harry !

Harry attacha ses souliers assis sur son lit à baldaquins. Il venait de prendre une douche chaude qu'il aurait aimé partager avec Rogue, et s'était rasé et parfumé avec une attention toute particulière. Il s'admira dans le miroir, fier du résultat puis dévala l'escalier du dortoir et quitta la salle commune des Gryffondors en direction des cachots. Il entra dans celui où avait eu lieu le cours de potion quelques heures plus tôt. Rogue s'y trouvait encore, tournant son large dos rassurant à la porte par laquelle Harry venait d'entrer. La gorge nouée, Harry osait à peine parler.

-Severus…

Il se retourna aussi sec, l'air affolé et confus…

-Harry ?

…révélant la présence d'Hermione, assise sur la table devant Rogue,

le tenant entre ses jambes, jupe retroussée, chemisier déboutonné, rougissante.

La situation était plus que suggestive. Rien dans leurs positions ou dans leurs expressions ne démentait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. La vérité frappa Harry de plein fouet, lui coupant souffle. Il sentait son cœur se broyer dans sa poitrine. Ses jambes étaient si lourdes, il ne pouvait pas les bouger. Il essaya au moins de lever ses yeux fixés au sol mais ils se posèrent sur le pantalon défait de Rogue et sur les mains d'Hermione pendues à son cou. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Pas avec eux en train de …

-Harry ? La voix de Rogue tremblait, vacillait, comme une flamme prête à s'éteindre.

Harry s'enfuit de ce cachot, devant cette scène obscène qu'il ne pouvait supporter un instant de plus et courut, plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

-Harry !!

Rogue s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Sa chemise devait certainement flotter derrière lui, découvrant son buste nu. L'image s'imposait à l'esprit d'Harry, comme une évidence. Il ne s'était même pas retourné pour vérifier, il le savait. Mais ne voulait que d'autres puissent voir ce qu'il n'avait pas vu et ne verrait jamais. Il fallait sortir, dans le parc, à l'air libre. C'est ce qu'il fit. Après avoir descendu les marches du grand escalier quatre à quatre, comme flottant au dessus, il se rua vers la porte.

-Harry !! Arrête ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

Il n'y avait rien à expliquer. La situation était trop parlante pour ne pas comprendre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible. Celle-là même qui le faisait fuir en cet instant.

Il foulait l'herbe du parc depuis quelques minutes, ses poumons en feu lui hurlaient de s'arrêter mais il ne pouvait pas, Rogue le talonnait. Il regarda devant lui et s'aperçut à travers un rideau de larmes que ses pas l'avaient porté jusqu'au stade de quidditch. Il rentra dans les vestiaires à toute allure et percuta une masse de pleine vitesse. Il se retrouva projeté à terre sous la force de l'impact.

-Harry ?

Ce n'était pas la voix de Rogue cette fois mais celle de Drago, assis par terre devant lui. L'air hébété, il se massait le crâne tout en regardant Harry. De toute évidence s'était avec lui qu'il était entré en collision. Le jeudi soir, le stade était réservé pour l'entraînement des serpentards, il l'avait oublié.

-Harry !!

Harry sursauta. Il avait complètement oublié que Rogue le poursuivait, il avait dû le perdre de vue lorsqu'il était entré dans les vestiaires. Mais il était toujours là, dehors à l'attendre.

-C'est Rogue ?

Nouveau sursaut. Drago était toujours là lui aussi. Toujours assis par terre une main sur la tête mais l'air beaucoup moins hagard. Muet, Harry hocha la tête, peinant à retenir ses larmes à l'écoute du nom. Drago se renfrogna. Il se leva, aida Harry à faire de même puis l'entraîna dans un coin.

-Cache-toi là, je reviens.

Harry obéit docilement. Il ne demandait que ça. Drago sortit et après un bref échange avec Rogue, revint vers Harry qui pleurait.

-Rogue est parti. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te voulait mais je devine.

Les sanglots d'Harry redoublèrent d'intensité.

-Tu n'arrêtais pas de le regarder en cours, de ce regard si amoureux que j'aime tant, mais tu ne m'as jamais regardé comme ça. On aurait dit que tu avais oublié que j'existe. Moi aussi je suis là ! Moi aussi ! Et tu ne t'en rendais même pas compte !

Harry se figea soudainement ébranlé par les mots de Drago. Comment ? Comment avait il put être aveugle à ce point ?

-Je ne demande pas grand-chose, je n'attends rien. Pas même que tu répondes à mes sentiments, mais juste un peu d'attention.

Drago se pencha, Harry se redresse vers lui. Leurs lèvres se cherchent, s'effleurent et enfin, se pressent l'une contre l'autre dans un baiser passionné. Rogue n'est plus qu'un souvenir dans le lointain.


	2. Drago le seul, l'unique,l'incomparable

Lectrices et lecteurs (si il y en a) Bonjour !!

Alors, tout d'abord, cette fanfic est un Slash donc les homophobes, vous connaissez le chemin de sorti. Pour tout les autres, je vous informe que je suis...parfaitement inutile !! Non seulement les perso ne sont pas à moi (mais à cette chèèèère JK Rowling) et par dessus le marché l'histoire n'est pas à moi non plus. En faite, je ne suis que l'humble éditrice qui publie la fic de sa darling (qui est consentante of course !!)

Bon, je peu tout de même prendre la responsabilité d'avoir contaminé la-dite darling, mais c'est tout !!

Alors, assez rapidement, voici la suite, cette fois, c'est notre aDORable Drago qui parle, alors tout le monde ce tait, et profite!

**Chapitre 2**

38. Cela faisait exactement 38 fois. Ce cours de potion était à la fois un bonheur et un supplice. Bonheur quand il faisait cette expression rêveuse qu'il aime tant, supplice quand il soupirait en admirant cet idiot de Rogue. Non, vraiment Drago ne comprenait pas ce qu'Harry lui trouvait. Qu'y avait-il de beau dans ces cheveux gras pendants en désordre autour de ce visage livide tel celui d'un cadavre ? Alors que lui avait une chevelure soyeuse d'un blond clair qu'il tirait en arrière avec soin chaque matin pour mettre en valeur la finesse de ses traits et la couleur de ses yeux dans le seul espoir qu'il le remarque. Il aurait tout fait pour un seul de ses regards qu'il n'adressait malheureusement qu'à Rogue. 39. Déjà 39 en un seul cours. 39 regards passionnés débordant d'un amour fou dont Rogue se fichait alors que Drago ne demandait qu'à le recevoir. Le recevoir et le rendre au centuple. Juste …

**BAO****O****O****O****OM !!**

Harry avait réussi, après l'avoir fait déborder au moins trois fois, à faire exploser son chaudron. Il était recouvert d'un liquide des plus étranges loin de ressembler à la potion d'euphorie qu'ils étaient sensés préparer. Drago l'aurait volontiers léché si cette substance ne sentait pas si mauvais. Il ne put retenir un sourire à l'idée de le déguster recouvert de chocolat.

-Oh Harry ! siffla Hermione d'un air menaçant, elle aussi couverte de liquide… et de ridicule!

-Drago ! Arrête de rêver et entraîne-toi ! On a un match bientôt, aurais-tu oublié ?

-Désolé !

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer ; il pensait à Harry. A ses cheveux en bataille, ses grands yeux verts si frais, si innocents … et son amour pour Rogue.

-DRAGO !

-Hein ?

-Secoue-toi un peu !!

L'entraînement se poursuivit avec la même présence d'esprit qu'un cœlentéré du côté de Drago. Une fois la séance terminée, il s'apprêtait à aller se doucher lorsque quelqu'un s'engouffra dans les vestiaires pourtant vides et fonça droit sur lui, il ne réussit pas à l'éviter et tomba à la renverse. Celui ou celle qui venait de lui rentrer dedans l'avait heurté à la tête. Tout en palpant son crâne, il leva les yeux.

-Harry ?

Il se tenait agenouillé devant lui, haletant, le visage rouge et le corps en sueur. Drago ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il avait l'air terrorisé.

-Harry !!

Harry sursauta.C'était la voix de Rogue. Il devait être dehors en train de le chercher.

-C'est Rogue ?

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux embués. Tout s'expliquait, Harry essoufflé avait dût courir jusqu'ici suivi de Rogue. S'il avait touché un seul de ses cheveux ! Il se dressa comme un ressort et saisit le bras d'Harry pour l'emmener dans un recoin de la pièce.

-Cache-toi là, je reviens.

Harry se blottit dans sa cachette, il avait dût se passer quelque chose de vraiment grave. Il sortit en trombe. Rogue se tenait debout au milieu du stade, la chemise grande ouverte fouillant l'endroit des yeux, affolé. Drago fondit sur lui comme un aigle sur sa proie, dans une attaque mortelle, imparable, inévitable.

-Drag…

**BAAAM !**

Rogue se retrouva au sol, une main sur la joue. Etonné, il dévisageait Drago fou furieux ne comprenant pas ce qui l'avait poussé à le frapper si violement.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ?!

-Quoi ? Drago le souleva par le col et répéta sa question.

-Réponds-moi !

-R… rien ! Je ne l'ai pas touché !

-TU AS INTERET !! Il le jeta à terre et lui ordonna, VAS-T'EN !

Rogue marqua un instant d'arrêt, surpris au plus haut point puis s'en alla sans demander son reste, fixant le sol, l'air abattu. Drago le regarda un instant s'éloigner puis retourna dans les vestiaires. Harry pleurait au même endroit où il l'avait laissé.

-Rogue est parti. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te voulait mais je devine.

Les sanglots d'Harry redoublèrent d'intensité. Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffrir pour lui. Il pleurait, et à cause d'une pourriture comme Rogue. Il aurait voulut le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui et lui dire que tout allait bien, sécher ses larmes qui le blessait tant.

-Tu n'arrêtais pas de le regarder en cours, de ce regard si amoureux que j'aime tant, mais tu ne m'as jamais regardé comme ça. On aurait dit que tu avais oublié que j'existe. Moi aussi je suis là ! Moi aussi ! Et tu ne t'en rendais même pas compte !

Harry se figea, il arrêta presque de pleurer et releva la tête. Ses grands yeux verts, fixés sur lui, étaient toujours aussi beaux, même gonflés par les larmes. Ses larmes taries, le cœur de Drago arrêta de saigner. Il prit son courage à deux mains pour poursuivre De toute façon, il était tard, bien trop tard pour songer à s'arrêter.

-Je ne demande pas grand-chose, je n'attends rien. Pas même que tu répondes à mes sentiments, mais juste un peu d'attention.

Il tremblait. Avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur l'avait totalement vidé de son énergie. Il avait peur. Qui sait comment pouvait réagir Harry ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Rouge, les yeux plantés dans ceux immenses d'Harry, il attendait. Qu'attendait-il ? Il n'en savait rien. Une réponse, un mot, un geste, une simple parole, mais rien ne se passait. Que faire ? « Merde ! Je ne sais plus ! » Il voulait juste l'embrasser. Coup d'œil furtif sur les lèvres charnues d'Harry. Il l'avait peut-être remarqué ? Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre. Drago se pencha, Harry n'hésita pas une seconde, il se redresse vers lui. Leurs lèvres se cherchent, s'effleurent et enfin, se pressent l'une contre l'autre dans un baiser passionné. Un baiser de rêve comme Drago les avaient toujours imaginés. Mais il s'agissait de la réalité cette fois-ci. Drago se sentait stupide les bras ballants, il les ouvrit puis les referma avec force sur Harry qui acheva de se relever complètement. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils s'embrassaient à s'en étouffer. Leur baiser achevé ils se plongèrent dans une contemplation simultanée et réciproque.

-Oh excuse-moi ! Je sors tout juste de l'entraînement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me doucher.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Si, ça me gène. Attends-moi, je vais me laver rapidement.

Il déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres sucrées et se dégagea à grand regret de son étreinte. Il saisit sa serviette et gagna la douche la plus proche. Se déshabillant aussi vite qu'il le pût, il ouvrit en grand l'eau chaude et se frotta vigoureusement.

-Drago ? Tu es là ?

-Oui, je me dépêche.

-Ce n'est pas la peine.

-Hein ?

Le rideau de douche s'écarta devant un Harry plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre, timide et hésitant mais surtout nu. Il entra lentement dans la douche, peu sûr de lui. Drago ne l'avait jamais trouvé plus beau qu'en cet instant. Rougissant, en pleine indécision, presque chétif et paraissant honteux de son corps. Drago lui saisit la main et la baisa. Harry leva les yeux sûr lui, toute trace de peur ou d'hésitation disparut de son visage pour ne plus laisser de place qu'à l'amour.

-Je t'aime. Depuis tellement longtemps si tu savais.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Je crois bien que tout ce qui a pût se passer dans ma vie avant cet instant n'a plus aucune importance. Dans tes bras, tout le reste n'existe plus, il ne reste que l'amour.

-Tu n'as plus peur ?

-Non pas avec toi à mes côtés. Le Monde n'est qu'obscurité tu es la lumière.(sniiif...)

-C'est pareil pour moi. Tu es mon tout, tout ce qui n'est pas toi est néant.(resniiif)

-Embrasse-moi encore.

-Avec plaisir.

Il l'embrasse. Une fois, longtemps. Puis deux, trois fois. Puis sans prendre garde ils plongent ensemble dans l'océan de la passion... Peu importe qu'ils meurent, maintenant, ils sont ensembles et ils s'aiment. C'est tout ce qui compte.


	3. Hermionne, qui plaide sa cause

Salut tout le monde! Bon je vous répète ce que vous savez déjà : rien n'est à moi, perso,story nada ! Sinon d'après les derniers sondages Hermione est hautement impopulaire, Rogue aussi (dailleur ça été très dur pour moi d'accepter qu'il reçoive un coup !). En revanche Drago est Harry sont très aimés !! Dsl qu'elle n'est pas écrit de Lemon un peu plus...consistant (lol) j'en suis la première navré, mais l'auteur, c'est elle pas moi !

Bon, voici Hermione qui tente de remonter dans votre estime , alors enjoy !

**CHAPITRE 3**

« Pfff ! » Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Le cachot du cours de potion était étouffant. Entre l'absence du moindre courant d'air, la chaleur que dégageait sa potion et les coup d'œil que Rogue lui jetait en douce alors qu'Harry était persuadé qu'il en était l'objet, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur sa préparation mais c'était impossible, la chaleur l'en empêchait. Elle suait à grosse gouttes et sa chemise lui collait à la peau.

-Harry ! Attention !

La potion dudit garçon dégageait une odeur des plus nauséabondes et dégoulinait hors du chaudron pour la énième fois.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas concentré, fais un peu attention ! C'est la troisième fois que ta potion se met à mousser ce cours-ci !

-Désolé, répondit-il sans même la regarder. Il regardait Rogue de l'air parfaitement stupide propre aux amoureux et semblait ne pas se sentir concerné par l'état de sa potion. Soudainement il écarquilla les yeux et se tourna cramoisi vers Hermione. Visiblement Rogue avait tourné la tête dans leur direction. Elle vérifia, c'était bien le cas, il la dévisageait et jetait un coup d'œil approbateur à son chemisier pratiquement transparent à cause de la sueur. La rumeur selon laquelle il draguait ses élèves semblait plus que véridique.

-Arrête de t'imaginer des choses ! Rogue n'est pas du genre romantique, et tu es tout rouge !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais s'il est romantique ou non ? Et toi aussi tu es rouge !

Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte mais les œillades incessantes de Rogue l'avaient faite rougir.

-C'est parce qu'il fait trop chaud ! Ton chaudron déborde encore !

-Merde !

Il saisit une poignée d'herbes d'un jaune criard et la jeta dans son chaudron, c'étaient des herbes irritantes pour les poisons. Hermione s'apprêtait à lui crier de ne pas faire ça quand …

**BA****OO****O****OO****M !!**

Le chaudron d'Harry venait d'exploser répandant la totalité de son contenu sur les plus proches élèves dont Hermione qui faillit en avaler. Sa gorge la brûlait, le liquide lui démangeait la peau et la fumée dégagée lui piquait les yeux. Une fois celle-ci dissipée elle pût apercevoir Ron qui riait gorge déployée ainsi que tous les autres élèves hilares. Harry était toujours assis à côté d'elle, si ahuri qu'il lui inspirait des envies de meurtres.

-Oh Harry ! siffla-t-elle menaçante, crois-moi je ne serai jamais aussi heureuse de faire usage de légitime défense ! fit-elle en refermant ses doigts gluants sur son cou nu.

Une douche et quelques heures plus tard, Hermione était de nouveau propre mais toujours d'humeur massacrante. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'arrêter d'étrangler Harry, le tuer une fois pour toute l'aurai défoulée. Une fois descendue du dortoir, Ron ne l'avait plus lâchée.

-Ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! T'étais vraiment trop marrante en cours de potion ! Ha! ha! ha! ha! Le chaudron qui explose comme une bombabouze géante !

-Arrête Ron ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de dire à Harry de faire attention à ce qu'il faisait ! Mais dés que Rogue entre dans son champ de vision, son cerveau se transforme en flan à la fraise !

-A la fraise ? Ha! ha! ha! T'es trop stupide !

-Arrête Ron !

Et elle qui pensait qu'il allait la réconforter. 5 mois ! Ca faisait 5 mois qu'il l'avait embrassé dans une salle de cours vide. Un seul baiser puis plus rien. 5mois qu'il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé et qu'il se paye sa tête deux fois plus que d'ordinaire. Comme pour compenser la soudaine tendresse qu'il avait manifestée alors et qu'il regrettait visiblement.

Ils venaient de tourner à l'angle du couloir.

-Tu ne pourrais arrêter de te ficher de moi pendant au moins trois minutes ?

-Hors de question !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je n'aimerais pas que tu crois t'en sortir même pour trois minutes !

-Ca suffit Ron ! Ca fait 5 mois que tu fais comme si de rien n'était !

-Comme si de rien n'était ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Tu penses vraiment que j'ai oublié ? Eh bien non ! Et j'estime avoir suffisamment patienté !

Son visage se renferma, la gaieté qu'il affichait à l'instant disparut instantanément.

-Patienté pour quoi ? Il n'y a rien à attendre tout comme il ne s'est rien passé il y a 5 mois.

Hermione chancela, elle faillit perdre l'équilibre. Les mots cinglants de Ron l'avait profondément blessée. Comment? Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça? C'était lui qui l'avait embrassée, elle n'avait rien demandé! Comment pouvait-il s'amuser avec elle puis la rejeter et la piétiner? Il n'avait pas le droit! Il serrait les poings comme s'il s'apprêtait à la battre. C'était inutile il ne pouvait pas lui faire plus mal qu'en prononçant ces mots-là. Elle était sur le point de pleurer.

-Miss Granger ?

C'était la voix de Rogue, elle entendait ses pas se rapprocher sans lever la tête.

-Pouvez-vous me suivre s'il-vous plaît ? Je dois vous parler.

-Quoi ? Hermione, tu ne vas pas le suivre, dit-il à voix basse, tu connais les rumeurs sur son comportement avec ses élèves ?

Elle leva les yeux, Ron avait pâlit et paraissait nettement moins assuré. Un éclair traversa l'esprit d'Hermione, illuminant une idée nouvelle : elle tenait sa vengeance.

-Avec plaisir professeur Rogue.

-Hermione ? Tu…

-Désolé Mr Weasley, il faudra patienter, je dois m'entretenir avec votre amie.

-Mais…

Hermione se plaça aux côtés de Rogue, ils firent demi-tour et se dirigèrent vers le cachot du cours de Rogue, laissant Ron hébété au milieu du couloir. Elle se retourna et vit Ron qui la dévisageait, stupéfait. Elle s'éloigna satisfaite. Rogue referma la porte du cachot sur eux.

-Oh non !

Hermione descendit de la table sur laquelle elle était assise et entreprit de se redonner un aspect convenable. Harry s'était enfui et Rogue venait tout juste de se lancer à sa poursuite. Rogue à qui elle s'était abandonnée… Elle n'en revenait pas, comment avait-elle put faire ça ? Elle avait le vague souvenir que Rogue n'était peut-être pas celui qu'elle croyait. Il lui avait dit que les rumeurs à son sujet était fausses, et elle l'avait crut ! Il s'était arrangé pour coucher avec elle et il avait réussi. Chose faite, elle n'avait plus aucune importance et Rogue était partit sans même prendre le temps de se rhabiller. Il l'avait plantée là, au beau milieu du cachot à moitié nue. Elle sentait encore son odeur sur ses vêtements et son corps.

-Décidément, les hommes sont tous des salauds ! Ron tout comme Rogue !

Et c'était vrai. L'un comme l'autre n'avait fait que s'amuser avec elle avant de la délaisser tout comme on se lasse d'un vulgaire jouet inanimé. Elle en pleurerait de rage, mais il y avait Harry. Le seul qui ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre mal, le seul qui ne l'avait pas laissée tomber, le seul, qui s'était toujours bien conduit avec elle et qui n'avait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit, le seul véritable ami qu'elle n'ait jamais eu: elle l'avait blessé. Elle, qui ne pensait qu'à se venger de Ron et à oublier sa trahison, elle n'avait pas hésité à se jeter dans les bras de Rogue sans penser un seul instant à Harry et à sa réaction. C'était de sa faute à elle et à personne d'autre si Harry souffrait en cet instant. Les larmes qu'il versait, qu'il répandait tout au long de sa fuite coulaient à cause d'elle. Elle devait réparer son erreur. Après s'être assurée qu'elle était de nouveau présentable, elle sortit dans couloir.

-Bon, où est-ce qu'ils ont pu aller ?

Elle réfléchissait à toute allure lorsqu'un mouvement à la limite de son champ de vision attira son attention. Le parc ! Ils y étaient tous les deux, elle pouvait voir Harry qui courait à en perdre haleine en direction du stade de quidditch, suivit de près par Rogue, toujours dévêtu. Sans perdre un instant, elle courut tout le long du chemin la séparant de la grande porte et continua une fois dans le parc. Elle aller entrer dans le stade mais se stoppa net en plein élan et se colla contre le mur le plus proche. Rogue était là, au pied d'un Drago plus furieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il le prit par le col, le souleva et le secoua. Hermione ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait mais n'hésita pas un instant lorsqu'elle vit Rogue venir dans sa direction. Elle monta dans les plus hauts gradins et y resta pour observer la suite des évènements. Rogue rentra au château mais elle ne vit pas où était partit Drago et ne redescendit qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes après. Elle hésita longuement: elle avait perdu la trace de d'Harry, n'avait aucune envie de revoir Rogue et ne savait pas où était Drago ni ce qu'il avait à voir là-dedans. Elle se décida donc à aller admirer le soleil couchant sur le lac, c'était la seule chose en ce monde qui l'apaisait vraiment. Assise sur un rocher, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, serrées entre ses bras et le menton dans les genoux, elle regardait le coucher de soleil, sereine. Elle resta jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à faire sombre et que les premières étoiles firent leur apparition. Elle se leva puis fit demi-tour pour regagner le château et le vit. Ron était là, planté sur ses deux pieds, les mains dans les poches. Il paraissait gêné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sans relever le ton sec et glacial d'Hermione, il haussa les épaules et répondit calmement.

-Ca fait un moment que je suis là. Je t'ai vu partir du stade de quidditch alors je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici, mais je ne voulais pas te déranger en pleine rêverie. Tu avais l'air si paisible, si calme…

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

-Eh ben … ben, je suis venu te faire mes excuses.

Parce qu'il croyait que ça suffisait des « excuses » ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ! Elle reprit du ton le plus cinglant qu'elle pût:

-Des excuses ? Vraiment ? Pour ton comportement ou pour tes paroles? Pour tout à l'heure ou pour ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ces cinq mois? La liste est trop longue, éclaire-moi!

-Pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire. Depuis qu'on se connaît, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas arrêté de t'embêter, mais … je crois que je suis allé trop loin ces derniers temps…

-Nooon, tu crois ?

-Hermione, s'il-te plaît, c'est déjà assez dur !

-Parce que tu crois que tu n'as pas été « dur » ? Tu le « crois » ça ? Depuis que je suis toute petite on me fait des reproches! Depuis tout ce temps on me reproche tout le malheur du monde ! Mes parents me reprochaient d'être trop rêveuse, alors je me suis mise à travailler dur pour les rendre fiers ! J'ai réussi ! Alors ça a été au tour de mes camarades de me reprocher « de trop travailler » !! J'en pleurai à mourir ! Et mes professeurs me reprochaient d'être trop pleurnicharde ! D'être si timide et peu sociable ! C'est à peine si on ne me reprochait pas mon existence ! Et toi, tu voudrais que je ne sois pas « dure » ?

Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, coulaient sur ses lèvres et dans son cou. Elle ferma les yeux, elle devait se calmer, reprendre le contrôle, arrêter de pleurer. Elle n'y arrivait pas, toute la concentration qui lui avait toujours permit de prendre sur elle l'avait quittée. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains, elle ne voulait pas que Ron la voie pas dans cet état-là. Elle sursauta.

-Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas que tu pleures, tu es toujours aussi belle, aussi parfaite.

Ron s'était approché en silence et l'avait prise dans ses bras, il murmurait à son oreille.

-A, a, arrête je ne suis p, pas parfaite! L, lâches-moi !

Elle balbutiait, ça faisait des années que ça ne lui était plus arrivé.

-Hermione, tu n'es pas une machine, tu ne pourras retenir tes larmes éternellement.

-Tu, tu ne c, comprends rien ! Lâches-m, moi je te dis!

-Non. Je ne te lâcherai pas, je veux te garder près de moi et soulager ta douleur. J'aimerai te protéger, te garder pour moi seul. Mais je ne peux pas, n'est-ce pas? Alors sois à moi pour cet instant, juste un instant, le tout petit instant qu'il me faut pour te dire mes sentiments.

-…

Il la serrait trop fort, elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager mais elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir quitter ses bras. Ses bras si forts et musclés mais tout à la fois tendres et protecteurs. L'étreinte se resserra, elle se laissa faire. Il se pencha et susurra ces trois mots qu'elle croyait ne jamais entendre. Trois mots qui mirent fin à la tempête de son cœur. Trois mots plus rassurants que tous les couchers de soleil depuis la création. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ses larmes coulèrent librement sans qu'elle cherche à les retenir.

Elle n'était plus seule.

Voilà ! héhé, merci à tous pour vos reviews, dsl de ne pas y répondre j'ai pas encore trouvé comment faire, alors si vous avez des conseils à donner à une pauvre novice ... N'hésitez pas !!


	4. Ron, parfaitement idiot c son style

Lectrices et lecteurs (si il y en a) Bonjour !!

Alors, tout d'abord, cette fanfic est un Slash donc les homophobes, vous connaissez le chemin de sorti. Pour tout les autres, je vous informe que je suis...parfaitement inutile !! Non seulement les perso ne sont pas à moi (mais à cette chèèèère JK Rowling) et par dessus le marché l'histoire n'est pas à moi non plus. En faite, je ne suis que l'humble éditrice qui publie la fic de sa darling (qui est consentante of course !!)

Bon, je peu tout de même prendre la responsabilité d'avoir contaminé la-dite darling, mais c'est tout !!

Voilà !! amusez vous bien !

Humhum, alors voici Ron qui parle, ouais je sais il est totalement con, mais serieux, ya pire, et puis j'ai pu constaté que ses conneries faisait remonter Hermionne dans votre estime aloooors?

Enjoy !

CHAPITRE 4

Il devait être entre 17 et 18 heures, les cours n'étaient pas finis mais un garçon visiblement peu soucieux de ce détail était installé dans un profond fauteuil en cuir du même rouge que ses cheveux. Il réfléchissait à un de ses gestes il y a quelques mois, geste qu'il regrettait. Dans les feux de l'action il s'était emporté et avait fait une chose entraînant des conséquences auxquelles il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant, poussé par son instinct. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Ses longs cheveux soyeux tombants en cascade de boucles brunes sur ses frêles épaules, encadraient son visage aux traits fins. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les autres filles, chacun de ses gestes respiraient la grâce et l'élégance, même ce fameux soir, alors qu'elle était en larmes, elle irradiait de toute sa beauté. Il avait été idiot, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas se contrôler lorsqu'elle pleurait.

-Hum?

Cette odeur, un parfum de fleur… c'était Hermione. Ron chercha autour de lui, c'était bien elle qui descendait du dortoir des filles, de nouveau propre après l'incident du cour de potion. Il alla la voir, ils sortirent se promener dans les couloirs.

-Ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! T'étais vraiment trop marrante en cours de potion ! Ha! ha! ha! ha! Le chaudron qui explose comme une bombabouze géante !

Une fois en sa compagnie, il ne savait plus quoi lui dire, il avait donc décidé de se forcer à rire sous n'importe quel prétexte. C'était son échappatoire habituelle, Hermione devait trouver ça bizarre mais il ne savait pas que faire d'autre

-Arrête Ron ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de dire à Harry de faire attention à ce qu'il faisait ! Mais dès que Rogue entre dans son champ de vision, son cerveau se transforme en flan à la fraise !

-A la fraise ? Ha! ha! ha! T'es trop stupide !

C'était lui qui était stupide, mais qu'importe? Ils venaient de tourner à l'angle du couloir.

-Tu ne pourrais arrêter de te ficher de moi pendant au moins trois minutes ?

-Hors de question !

-Et pourquoi ?

Il n'en savait rien, mais inventa rapidement une réponse, bien sûr elle était des plus étranges et des plus fausses. Hermione ne s'en satisferait certainement pas mais il gagnerait du temps.

-Je n'aimerais pas que tu crois t'en sortir même pour trois minutes !

-Ca suffit Ron ! Ca fait 5 mois que tu fais comme si de rien n'était !

« Oh non » Ron sentait que le pire était à venir. Tout, il fallait tout faire pour éviter ça !

-Comme si de rien n'était ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Tu penses vraiment que j'ai oublié ? Eh bien non ! Et j'estime avoir suffisamment patienté !

Ron sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds « Hermione, ne me demande pas ça! Tout sauf ça! Je suis incapable de te rendre heureuse, change d'avis je t'en prie! Tu mérites mieux, tellement mieux! Comment pourrais-je jamais prétendre au titre d'époux et père? » Il se taisait, Hermione attendait une réponse. Il hésita, se mordit les lèvres puis se résigna. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire allait faire mal, à Hermione et à lui mais il le fallait, c'était le seul moyen.

-Patienté pour quoi? Il n'y a rien à attendre tout comme il ne s'est rien passé il y a 5 mois.

Le regard d'Hermione se vida, comme si son âme quittait son corps, elle semblait prête à s'évanouir. Elle baissa les yeux, toujours vides d'émotion, qu'elle était pâle! Ron serra les poings. Il se sentait blessé au plus profond de son âme, par ses propres mots. Il aurait tant aimé l'embrasser encore, la serrer dans ses bras pour qu'on ne puisse pas lui faire de mal! Pour qu'on ne la fasse pas pleurer! Il lui avait fait mal, mais il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'erreur comme celle qui l'avait mené ici.

-Miss Granger ?

Ron tourna la tête: C'était Rogue.

-Pouvez-vous me suivre s'il-vous plaît ? Je dois vous parler.

L'ordure! Ron savait pertinemment les rumeurs à son sujet. Il s'arrangeait pour se retrouver seul avec une élève et lui posait des questions étranges: il la draguait. Ron tremblait d'avance. Il n'allait quand même pas s'en prendre à Hermione? Pas à elle!

-Quoi ? Hermione, tu ne vas pas le suivre, lui souffla-t-il, tu connais les rumeurs sur son comportement avec ses élèves ?

Elle releva la tête. Les yeux grands ouverts elle semblait surprise mais changea vite d'expression. Ce qu'il lisait dans son regard l'effrayait. Ses yeux plantés dans les siens, elle déclara calmement mais d'une voix forte et assurée:

-Avec plaisir professeur Rogue.

-Hermione ? Tu…

-Désolé Mr Weasley, il faudra patienter, je dois m'entretenir avec votre amie.

-Mais…

Le regard d'Hermione flamboyait. Elle finit par le détacher du sien pour le porter sur Rogue, en compagnie duquel elle s'éloigna. Elle s'est même retournée une dernière fois, faisant comprendre à Ron tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Elle semblait… non: Elle y prenait plaisir! Il n'y avait pas plus visible que la satisfaction sur son visage. Le faire souffrir à ce point lui procurait un intense plaisir. Ron fixait le sol. Il revoyait ce baiser il y a 5mois. Hermione était en train de pleurer seule dans une classe, il la voyait depuis la porte. Elle lui avait dit de s'en aller, il avait refusé. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule dans cette pièce froide, pas alors qu'elle pleurait. Chacune de ses larmes pleuvait des lames d'acier sur son cœur blessé. Ces amères gouttes d'eau s'accrochaient dans ses cheveux comme des étoiles glacés dans l'obscure nuit de sa tristesse. Il voulait la consoler, lui rendre le sourire pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer ; mais il ne savait pas quoi faire! Alors il s'était arrêter de penser, l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait embrassée. Il n'aurait pas du. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre à cause de lui, à cause de son baiser. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait mais c'était ce qu'il faisait. Elle si frêle, si fragile mais si attentionnée qu'elle porterait tout le malheur du monde sur ses épaules menues pour soulager les autres; si elle le pouvait, elle l'aurait fait, elle était comme ça. Hermione était parfaite, elle n'était pas faite pour lui. Il l'avait oublié, enivré par son parfum: elle sentait la fleur, une fleur d'exception poussant sur le fumier de notre vaste Monde. Monde dont il faisait partie. Il ne la méritait pas, il en était conscient: Il ne pouvait que la faire souffrir, la faire pleurer.

C'est ce qu'il venait de faire.

La cloche sonna la fin des cours. Les élèves envahirent le couloir jusqu'ici désert, bousculant Ron sans lui prêter attention, sans même se rendre compte de sa présence. Il ne se rendait pas compte de la leur. Il ne voulait qu'une chose: disparaître sous terre à tout jamais, effacer toute trace de son existence qu'Hermione puisse enfin vivre heureuse.

Sa peau brûlante contre le carrelage froid. Ron aimait ce contact. Assis dans sa douche, l'eau chaude ouverte en grand, il réfléchissait à toute allure. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de puis quand il était là et comment y était-il arrivé. Il ne lui restait qu'un vague souvenir d'Harry. Ron n'en était pas sûr mais il lui semblait bien que c'était lui qui l'avait traîné du couloir où il s'était mis à pleurer sans même s'en rendre compte jusqu'aux douches des garçons avant de partir il ne sait où. Depuis qu'il était là, Ron n'avait pas cessé de réfléchir et avait pris conscience de tout ce dont il était passé à côté. Hermione n'était pas parfaite, personne ne l'est! Il l'avait idéalisé et placée sur un piédestal doré dont il ne laissait personne approcher. Il l'avait isolé de tous et de lui-même de peur qu'on ne la blesse, mais c'était en voulant l'en protéger qu'il lui avait fait mal. Cette solitude l'avait blessée plus que n'importe lequel de ces contact humain qu'il avait voulut lui épargner. Mais maintenant, que fallait-il faire? C'était la seule réponse qu'il lui manquait: il la cherchait en ce moment même.

« Je t'aime. »

Ron venait de souffler ces trois mots à l'oreille d'Hermione sanglotant qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Les mots avaient à peine étés murmurés comme par peur de tout gâcher. Hermione se raidit et lui répondit agressive:

-Arrête! Tu ne sais pas c-ce que ça veux dire!

-Si. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre mais crois-moi…

-Te croire! Après tout ce que tu m'as fait? Tout ce que j'ai subit ?!

-… C'est vrai, je ne peux pas te reprocher de m'en vouloir, tu en as le droit et tu as raison. Je t'ai fait souffrir je le sais, j'en ai conscience. Je ne savais pas comment il fallait faire: je n'ai jamais compris le fonctionnement des relations entre personnes, et encore moins celles des filles! Comment pouvais-je connaître le labyrinthe de tes sentiments? Ce qu'il y avait dans ton cœur? Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ton enfance, de ton passé, de tes émotions. Je ne pouvais pas savoir !

-A-arrête! Lâches-moi je te dis!

-Non je ne te laisserais pas partir, pas tout de suite. Pas tant que je ne t'ais pas tout dit. Je t'aime Hermione. Je t'aime depuis le premier jour! Tu es mon seul et tout premier amour et j'aimerai rester près de toi, atténuer ta douleur…

-Idiot! Tu ne comprends rien à ma souffrance !

-Non je ne comprends pas tes souffrances alors apprends moi! Je ne te promets d'être parfait, ou de tout comprendre mais je ferais de mon mieux ! Crois-moi ! Je le ferai pour toi, tout ce que je veux c'est rester à tes côtés pour t'aider et t'épauler.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle pleurait. Ron resserra son étreinte.

-Je serai toujours là pour toi!

Ils ne savaient pas si leur relation allait durer, si elle lui pardonnerait ou s'il la blesserait de nouveau mais seulement que pour rien au monde ils ne se sépareraient. Hermione se blottit contre lui. Elle nicha sa tête au creux de son cou, il lui caressa les cheveux.

Les étoiles se reflètent dans le lac, recréant un deuxième ciel sur terre.

Et au bord du lac, dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, un couple entrelacé.

Ron et Hermione s'aiment.

Mon Dieu ! Mais ça ressemble de plus en plus aux feux de l'amour, pas vrai ?? Ba tant mieu c'est le but . Aller, remetter vous de la stupidité de ces propos et apuyer sur le bouton "GO " merci !!


	5. Severus, le ténébreux maitre

**CHAPITRE 5**

Hello, bon alors voilà la fin, j'espère qu'ele vous plaira et que, tout le long vous vous serez bien amusez !Gros ziboux à tous !!

**BA****OO****O****OO****M !!**

Rogue leva la tête et aperçut l'énorme nuage de fumée verte englobant une partie de la classe. Avant même qu'elle ne se dissipe, Rogue sut qu'Harry y était certainement pour quelque chose, il avait raison. En un seul cours, le garçon avait réussi l'exploit d'épuiser un stock suffisant pour deux mois, concocter un poison des plus dangereux sans un seul ingrédient toxique, faire mousser la dite substance une demi douzaine de fois au moins avant de … la faire exploser, visiblement. Rogue avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas comment pouvait-il être le fils de Lily. Bien que son père soit un salopa… hum : un homme de la pire espèce, Harry était une telle catastrophe ambulante que même son héritage génétique paternel ne parvenait à expliquer la totalité des cataclysmes lui étant lié. Pas même la moitié d'ailleurs. Consterné, Rogue contemplait la scène depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes sans vraiment y prêter attention et seul l'appel au secours étouffé d'Harry lui fit prendre conscience qu'Hermione tentait de l'étrangler avec acharnement. Il ne désapprouvait pas vraiment son acte mais en tant que professeur, il ne pouvait pas laisser un de ses élèves se faire assassiner sous ses yeux. Il alla donc porter secours au jeune homme aussi lentement qu'il put le faire : Peut être s'en était-il aperçu ? Peut être pas.

-Miss Granger, je suis _sincèrement_ désolé de vous déranger en pleine occupation, mais pourriez-vous lâcher Mr. Potter ? Vivant de préférence.

-S-surtout … vi-vant, … te plaît !

-Tais-toi Harry ! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! D'ailleurs tu ne devrais déjà plus rien dire !

-Pi… pitié ! Peux… plus… ah !

La voix d'Harry se faisait de plus en plus faible. Malgré l'envie ardente d'observer la souffrance du fils de James Potter, le souvenir qu'il s'agissait tout aussi bien du fils de Lily Evans le contraint à faire cesser Hermione.

-Tout d'abord vous allez me nettoyer toute cette… pseudo potion d'euphorie puis vous monterez vous laver. Compris ?

Son regard se posa sur Harry et s'attarda dans le sien. Ce vert intense… Ce n'était plus les yeux d'Harry mais ceux de Lily qu'il voyait.

Comme de multiples fois auparavant, il chercha une trace, une ressemblance, la moindre empreinte qu'elle aurait pût laisser sur l'âme de son fils.

Comme de multiples fois auparavant, il échoua.

Il détourna le regard et s'éloigna à grands pas. Son cuisant échec lui brûlait le cœur. Chaque jour, il noircissait un peu plus, se rapprochant du charbon pas à pas mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Son désir de retrouver Lily était trop fort.

Rogue était plaqué contre un mur et hésitait sur la conduite qu'il devait adopter : devait-il se taire ou intervenir? Depuis sa place il entendait parfaitement Hermione et Weasley se disputer. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de parler ainsi à Hermione ? Elle valait cent fois mieux que lui. Brillante, intelligente, douce, aimable, attentive et dévouée, la liste de ses qualités n'en finissait pas. Pire, elle se rallongeait au fur et à mesure que Rogue en apprenait sur elle. Il avait pour –mauvaise– habitude d'interroger les filles qu'il savait proche d'elle pour en apprendre plus. Lesquelles avait tendance à se méprendre sur la raison de ses actes. Il faudrait qu'il veille à faire taire ces rumeurs.

-Patienté pour quoi? Il n'y a rien à attendre tout comme il ne s'est rien passé il y a 5 mois.

Weasley venait de prononcer ces mots d'une voix si froide qu'elle le fit frémir. Le silence se fit. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait. Et si … il l'avait tapée ? S'il lui avait le moindre mal…

-Miss Granger ?

Rogue venait de s'élancer et s'attendait à trouver Hermione en larme, frappée par Weasley : Il n'en était rien. Les deux adolescents se trouvaient face à face et rien ne suggérait qu'ils aient échangé de coups. Rogue marqua un temps d'arrêt, surpris, mais repris vite contenance.

-Pouvez-vous me suivre s'il-vous plaît ? Je dois vous parler.

Weasley écarquilla les yeux puis se pencha sur Hermione et lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle qui ne semblait pas avoir prêté attention à son arrivée ni à ses paroles, releva brusquement la tête, dévisagea Ron puis répondit machinalement :

-Avec plaisir professeur Rogue.

La réponse enchanta Rogue d'autant plus que Weasley semblait la réprouver fermement.

-Hermione ? Tu…

-Désolé Mr Weasley, il faudra patienter, je dois m'entretenir avec votre amie.

-Mais…

Hermione vint le rejoindre puis ils s'éloignèrent côte à côte. Rogue flottait sur son nuage : Ils allaient se retrouver seuls, en tête à tête. Hermione était la seule à avoir retenu son regard depuis Lily. La seule pour laquelle son cœur ait battu, la seule pour laquelle il ait eut des sentiments si forts, la seule qui ait compté à ses yeux. C'est comme si l'âme de Lily revivait en elle. Ils atteignirent le cachot réservé à ses cours, y entrèrent. Il ferma la porte.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, puis vira soudainement au rouge, méfiante.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, je vous ai entendu vous disputer. Tu m'avais l'air en fâcheuse posture. C'est pour ça que je suis intervenu.

-Vous nous espionnez ?

-Non. Je suis juste tombé sur vous en me rendant à la réserve.

Il avait attendu Hermione à la sortie de la salle commune des Gryffondors mais s'était caché quand il l'avait vu accompagnée de Weasley et les avait suivis dans tout le château. La grosse dame du tableau avait bien essayé de les avertir de sa présence mais Weasley lui avait ordonné de se taire; et offusquée par son attitude, elle l'avait traité de malappris, de rustique, de butor, de malotru, d'impoli, de goujat, d'incivil, de discourtois, de mufle, bref, de tout les noms possibles et imaginables pour le qualifier de rustre grossier puis avait refusé de dire quoi que ce soit, même à Hermione. Bien entendu, hors de question d'en informer la jeune fille.

-Non ! Vous nous épiez, j'en suis sûre! Je vois que les rumeurs sont plus que justes !

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte, Rogue se plaça rapidement sur son trajet.

-Elles sont fausses !

-Alors comment expliquez-vous ce que disent vos élèves ? Elles imaginent ? Elles mentent ? Elles ont des hallucinations peut être ? Je suis curieuse de savoir!

-Elles ne mentent pas, c'est juste qu'elles ne comprennent pas ce que je veux.

-Ce que vous voulez ? Coucher avec elles !

-Non: toi.

-Qu…

-Ecoutes-moi! Il ne faut pas que tu te méprennes: je ne suis pas l'homme qu'elles croient, je ne fais que leur poser des questions, sur toi! Bien sûr, je ne leur demande pas directement de me parler de toi: c'est pour ça qu'elles trouvent mes questions étranges mais je n'ai jamais posé la main sur elles. Ne serait-ce que par respect pour toi! Je… Je n'avais plus éprouvé de sentiments aussi forts depuis bien longtemps, et crois-moi, ils sont on ne peut plus sincères !

Les grands yeux d'Hermione étaient humides. Elle était pâle comme la mort, visiblement émue mais aussi indécise. Son esprit bouillonnait: Rogue, homme qu'elle détestait se révélait amoureux d'elle et venait de lui dire tout ces mots dont elle rêvait mais que Ron ne lui avait jamais dis. Ils étaient criants de vérité sur les lèvres de Rogue lorsqu'ils auraient sonnés faux dans la bouche de Ron. Rogue rougit et détourna les yeux.

-Bien sûr, je comprendrai si tu n'éprouves pas la même chose pour moi: ça ne me dérange pas, je voudrais juste… rester à tes côtés.

Il était toujours restés à ceux de Lily, tout s'était brisé lorsqu'il en avait demandé plus: il ne reproduirait pas deux fois la même erreur. Quant à Hermione, ces mots achevèrent de la convaincre: il ne demandait rien, elle ne demandait qu'à oublier. C'était comme ça, lorsqu'elle n'en pouvait plus, elle tâchait d'oublier dans les bras d'un homme comme certains le feraient dans l'alcool. Elle blâmait sa faiblesse mais n'arrêta pas pour autant de s'avancer vers Rogue. Elle posa la main sur sa joue, il tourna la tête pour planter ses yeux dans les siens, vira du cramoisi au blanc puis de nouveau au rouge.

Elle s'approcha encore, il tendit le bras vers elle…

_« Rogue, je… »_

…puis le referma sur sa taille et l'attira contre lui.

_« Appelles-moi Severus. »_

Il passa son autre main dans ses cheveux lâchés…

_« Severus… »_

…et posa délicatement ses lèvres tièdes dans son cou.

_« Oui ? »_

Il était doux et tendre, comme s'il avait peur de la briser…

_« Non, rien. »_

…frêle silhouette entre ses puissants bras musclés.

Rogue aimait le contact de sa peau veloutée. Il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux. Lily sentait la rose, fleur magnifique d'apparence mais armée de piques redoutables. Hermione, elle, sentait le lys, fleur pure délicate, elle n'est que douceur. Ces fleurs leur correspondaient, comme créées à leur image. Hermione effleura sa joue du bout des lèvres, il lui tendit les siennes, elle l'embrassa. Elle caressa sa chevelure, passant sa main dans la masse sombre.

Elle déboutonna habilement sa chemise …

…il en fit de même pour son chemisier d'uniforme,

Puis elle s'attaqua à son pantalon…

…tandis qu'il s'occupait de son soutien-gorge.

Elle l'entraîna vers une table…

…sur laquelle il l'aida à s'asseoir, plus légère qu'une plume.

Elle le pressa entre ses jambes, il se chargea du reste. Tendresse intime, ils s'aimaient à leur façon, dans la tiédeur d'une fin d'après midi, lorsqu'une ombre se glissa dans leur dos.

-Severus.

Le sang de Rogue se glaça dans ses veines. Bien que son nom n'ait été que murmuré, il ne connaissait que trop la voix qui venait de le faire. Il se retourna affolé.

-Harry ?

Harry observa Rogue un moment avant d'apercevoir Hermione. Son regard changea alors totalement d'expression. Il baissa les yeux. Le premier regard d'Harry, Rogue le connaissait bien pour avoir longtemps regardé Lily comme ça. Chargé d'amour, un regard qui en disait plus que de simples mots. Son second regard l'inquiétait encore plus. Ses yeux s'étaient alors mués en de vastes abîmes de tristesse, deux gouffres béants emplis de toutes les souffrances et douleurs du monde. Le regard de quelqu'un qui a été trahi par un être cher. Rogue n'y avait jamais eu recours, mais Lily… C'était ce même regard, il y a si longtemps par une après midi d'été au bord du lac qu'Harry exprimait en ce moment. Rogue avait toujours aimé Lily, et il avait toujours veillé à ne pas la blesser, pourtant, par une après midi d'été où humilié une fois de plus, il lui avait craché au visage ces mots qui avaient brisés leur amitié. Ce jour là, lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit, sa tristesse, sa douleur, le sentiment d'être trahie, tout, elle l'avait exprimé dans ses yeux. Un regard échangé, des yeux détournés, tout était dit. Il l'avait lu dans son regard : quelque chose s'était brisé, il l'avait trahi, elle ne le pardonnerait pas, pas cette fois, tout était fini. C'était cette même chose qu'il lisait dans les yeux d'Harry et qui lui faisait si peur.

-Harry ?

Sa voix était moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais elle fit brièvement lever la tête à Harry. Il ne pleurait pas, pas encore mais n'en était pas loin, et lorsqu'il revit Rogue et Hermione, toujours collés l'un contre l'autre à moitié nus, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit.

-Harry !!

Jusqu'alors pétrifié, Rogue prit soudainement conscience de ce qu'il avait fait et de ce qu'il devait faire : il se mit aussitôt en action. Dans la même fraction de seconde, il bondit, s'élança dans le couloir sans même prendre le temps de se rhabiller et se mit à poursuivre Harry.

-Harry !! Arrête ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

Comment l'expliquer ? Il ne le savait pas encore mais il trouverait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il était très rare que quiconque essaye de se montrer compréhensif dans ce genre de situation. Comme si les choix et décisions n'étaient compréhensibles que par celui qui les fait, les trouvant évidents. Toujours aux trousses d'Harry, il franchit la grande porte. Il n'en pouvait plus, il se serait déjà écroulé s'il n'avait pas tenu à parler à ce point à Harry. Il était au bord de la crise cardiaque, il devrait s'arrêter, juste un peu… non ! Il fallait qu'il continue, qu'il essaye de tenir encore : l'écart se creusait, s'il prenait la moindre seconde de repos, il le perdrait de vue et le perdrait, pour toujours.

-Harry !

Ses mots étaient à peine audibles. Il haletait trop pour prononcer quoi que ce soit d'intelligible mais Harry continuait de gagner du terrain. Ils étaient arrivés devant le stade de quidditch, Harry s'y précipita, sortit du champ de vision de Rogue. Chancelant, Rogue pénétra lui aussi dans le stade, Harry n'y était déjà plus. Le temps de rassembler le peu de force qu'il lui restait, Rogue tenta de reprendre son souffle avant d'appeler à nouveau.

-Harry !!

Rogue déambulait de nouveau dans les couloirs de l'école, chargés de souvenirs… concernant Lily pour la plupart. Sa joue lui faisait encore mal, Drago n'y était pas allé de main morte. Rogue avait déjà remarqué son antipathie à son égard mais venait seulement d'en comprendre la cause. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Peut être qu'Harry était toujours au stade avec Drago. Il soupira profondément, continua de balader son regard dans le parc, et les aperçut.

_« -Hermione, qu'est-ce qui passe ? Il y a un problème ?_

_-Non rien. Pendant un instant, j'ais crut voir quelque chose. »_

_Oui, elle avait dut rêver cette ombre à la fenêtre qui s'en était précipitamment écartée. _

_L'ombre de Rogue_

Ainsi, le jeune Weasley avait fini par séduire Granger, s'y l'on en croyait leurs mains aux doigts entrelacés. Rogue avait encore perdu. Il n'aurait pas dut laisser Hermione seule dans le cachot, puisqu'au final, sa poursuite d'Harry s'était soldée par un échec. Il l'avait déjà perdu, au moment où il l'avait surpris avec Hermione. Et en la délaissant, il l'avait elle aussi perdue à son tour. James, Ron, Drago, … les rivaux ne manquaient pas. Mais un jour, il gagnera.

_« Oui »_ se dit-il en s'éloignant. _« Un jour peut être, je gagnerai ! »_

TADAM!!


End file.
